


One man's dream

by DarthEames



Series: DWC [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abominations (Dragon Age), All that cool stuff, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/M, Garbage fairytales, Post-What Pride Had Wrought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: Written as a prompt for DA Drunk Writing Circle "Found you: Angry at me, refusing to look me in the eyes"





	One man's dream

Mornemyr was sitting on the very top of the roof right above the Main Entrance. Skyhold was really different from what she used to see - the walls were covered with ivy so the whole castle looked fluffy. Yellows and reds were finally gone, replaced by the greens of the fresh leaves on top of the trees and uncut grass in the corners of the courtyard. Warm breeze was shuffling her hair, grown long since the day of the Conclave. It seemed like the summer had finally found its way on top of the mountain. 

“You are making a great deal of a progress, I see”, a familiar soothing voice came from behind her. Myr didn’t hear his steps however it wasn’t as much surprising as him being here after all. She didn’t acknowledge his presence though and kept looking into the nothingness in front of her. “Although I would much appreciate being someplace else rather than disturbing a peaceful sleep of your commander.” 

Myr didn’t have to ask how Solas knew where she was hiding. It was the same as it’s always been with their relationship - he knew everything and she didn’t ask why, she just listened for hours and hours to no end. Something shiny caught her attentions and a second later she was almost blinded by a sunray reflected from the metal. She looked down to the courtyard and saw Cullen, for some reason dressed in a full Templar attire. He was standing in the middle of the training ground with his sword out and his shield on the ready however nobody else seemed to be around. A slight chill creeped under Myr’s light tunic. 

“Fascinating”, judging by the tone, Solas was amused by the view in front of them. Cullen was turning his head left and right, clearly cautious of something. “I didn’t know it was that bad. Maybe you should visit him more often.” 

“What do you want?” Mornemyr snapped angrily, tired of pretending she was on her own up here. More than anything she wanted to be left alone in peace. 

"There is a rumor among your circle that the noble Inquisitor locked herself up in the tower like a princess from a fairy tale book", Solas was talking calmly like he usually did when he was speaking about his journeys into the Fade, and Myr felt her anger start fading away slowly. “I found it necessary to check in just in case she is indeed crying her eyes out. Turns out the reality is far from that rumor.” 

“I thought you made it clear we shouldn’t see each other anymore”, Myr stand up and turned around in one swift motion, balancing on the very edge of the roof. She wasn’t afraid to fall because Solas was right - they were indeed in a dream. She folded her hands behind her back and tilted her head slightly to the right as if mimicking his usual posture. Solas was standing right in front of her, very close but still a few steps away, probably still cautious of her snapping at him again.  His dark skin was shining under the bright sun, his heavy dreadlocks laid unbothered over the shoulder as in the opposite to her light curls tossed around by the rising wind. He seems to be the one with the Fade and this level of mastery was still unavailable to Mornemyr. 

“We should not”, his pale violet eyes were piercing right through her mind, and she felt as if all her thoughts were written on her forehead. “However I find it ridiculous for you to be so mad about it. More so, this is I who should be upset.” 

“I’m sorry, did I ruined all your hopes, dreams and expectations?”, she thought she would feel angry again but the only emotional response was eternal tiredness. 

“No need for such exaggeration”, Solas’ lips twitched up in a little smile. “But to some extent, yes. You also scratched my face somewhat rough.” 

“Good”, she couldn’t see anything on his face though, must be the healing magic. Myr felt a little bad for her outburst on that little clearing near the waterfall but not bad enough to actually say she was sorry. “Still don’t know why you’re here.” 

"Mornemyr", started Solas with a sigh but was immediately interrupted by the hissing sound. 

"Don't call me that", scowled Myr, furrowing her eyebrows in irritation. 

"Mornemyr", he kept talking not paying attention to the eye rolling she gave him. "You can act like a child as much as you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you have a job to finish, Corypheus is not going to wait for you to stop hiding from your feelings." 

"I don't have any feelings", she didn't know what kind of demon possessed her but she couldn't stop herself from saying things just in spite to what she was being told to. 

"Of course you don't. Is this why you're stalking the man in his dreams?", Solas took a step forward filling up the space with his presence. Only now she noticed the sun had disappeared behind the grey clouds and now there was something wrong in the air. It felt heavy with the feeling that any moment the string was going to snap. Suddenly worried she was about to turn back to the courtyard when Solas gripped her shoulders with fingers made of stone preventing her from looking. He was even taller now and Myr didn't even try to hide the sudden fear that grew inside of her. 

"If you don't care about me or the people depending on you, da'len, you can at least care for the man who clearly loves you", the thunder that roared behind them wasn't loud enough to drown out the storm of protest mixed with hope and disbelief that rose in Myr's body. 

"He doesn't...", she didn't have time to finish when Solas turned her around with a rough motion. "Look", he whispered in her ear, holding her in place. 

The view in front of her was horrible in every way imaginable. They weren't in Skyhold anymore but in the round room made of stone and littered with dead bodies instead but it wasn't the thing that made her let out a soundless scream. It was Cullen, standing on his knees, still in his Templar armor but sword and shield are lost somewhere, and a horrible rotting abomination right in front of him. She couldn't believe her eyes but the room was clear as day despite the raging storm behind the windows - she saw with the blood freezing in her veins that the thing was holding her, Mornemyr, or at least a version of her wearing something that looked like Circle robes. With the crack of lightning the sound was back and the monster was laughing now while stroking her - her copy's - face and neck. The original version of Myr struggled from the iron grip of Solas' hands when she heard Cullen reach out and cry out with desperation: "No! Not her too, please, take me instead!" 

"Let me go!" she yelled after another failed attempt to escape, feeling like her heart is being broken into little pieces. She could see the tears falling down Cullen's face when the abomination pierced the skin of her neck and her copy's body became limp at first then twitched violently, once, twice, let out high pitched scream and transformed into another monster. Cullen was looking at it, motionless, hand covering his mouth and endless stream of tears running all over his bloody armor. Both abominations started coming towards him slowly, as if they knew he wouldn't go anywhere, and in that moment she finally felt she was free from the hands holding her. She dashed forward, disappearing in a blue fog and reappearing in front of the commander. An anchor on her hand cracked open and without thinking about what she was doing she waved a hand and a giant stone fist obliterated both monsters into the opposite wall. 

"This is how you control the dream, Mornemyr. Emotion is the key", calm voice came from behind her once again, and this time she almost jumped away. "Attend the commander and remember what I told you - we're better off without each other." 

"What are you?" she barely managed to squeeze a few words out of her mouth, following the fading into the air figure with watering eyes. She would blame her imagination when upon waking she would remember the figure having two shining slits for the eyes and coat rich with furs. 

"You'll know when the time is right", it was only the wind that brought her the last words. 

Myr shook her head and run up to Cullen, falling on her bare knees right in the puddle of gore in from of him but paying no attention to that. He seemed unresponsive when she took his face in both of her palms and looked into his dull eyes. 

"Cullen, please, come back to me", she whispered, touching her forehead with his. She had to bring him to this reality again before she would wake him up. She had to make him believe she was safe and he was safe too before he went too far down into the Fade - it was entirely her fault for making his dream into her sanctuary, and she was scared shitless of losing him over her own stupidity, and for real this time. 

A quick thought crossed her mind, something Solas had said when he showed up. A princess from a fairy tale? She was far from a princess but the popular shock method could indeed be useful. 

"Cullen", she was trying not to let her own tears compromise the situation even more. "Cullen... I love you", she whispered into his lips before kissing him full on the mouth. Her ears twitched and eyes closed from being so close to the man she cared so much for. 

It didn't take much time before Cullen inhaled the air like as if he was drowning beforehand. His hands landed on her waist but only to push her away and look around in utter shock. 

"What? What are you...? I saw you...", he croaked, pointing a finger at Mornemyr. 

"It is a dream. You're dreaming", Myr let out a sigh of relief - he could hate her now but at least he was safe. 

"A dream?" slowly but steadily he managed to stand up then reached out to help Mornemyr on her feet too, a gentleman even in the middle of a storm broke loose. He kept staring at her though with those honey brown eyes wide open. "And you're alive? Uldred didn't turn you? 

"Yes. No! I'm fine, please, don't worry", she didn't feel particularly brave too look into his eyes one more time. She was going to wake him up then, with the spell Solas had taught her a long time ago. 

"Thank the Maker", but instead with these words she found herself in the desperate embrace of her commander. "Don't know if I would make it without you", he murmured into her hair, being in a dream apparently making him more free with his feelings. Myr suddenly felt like there weren't enough air for her to breath in. He wasn't mad at all. He was happy she was alive; to the point he would even hug her. Solas was right once again. 

Choking on her words mixed with tears she was weak now to hold in, she breathed out the spell, made a sign with her fingers and whispered "Wake up", barely audible but loud enough for Cullen to hear. She wished with her soul she didn't have to let go the whole time his figure was fading into the nothingness. The round room made of stone disappeared soon after, and as she too reached for her own body through the Fade, she gave herself, the Maker and even Corypheus a promise from now on to stop messing with Cullen's life without talking to him about her feelings first.


End file.
